Sullivan
These people are related to Charlie and Mike Sullivan, the two POV characters of the novel Joe Steele. Istvan Polgar Istvan Polgar was the father of Esther Sullivan. Magda Polgar Magda Polgar was the mother of Esther Sullivan. Magda's parents were named David and Sarah. Brenda Sullivan Brenda Sullivan (b. 1953) was the first child of Mike and Midori Sullivan. She was born at the end of 1953, the turbulent year that saw the death of President Joe Steele, the impeachment and removal of his successor, John Nance Garner, and the ascendancy of Director J. Edgar Hoover as de facto leader of the United States.Joe Steele pg. 438. Bridget Sullivan Bridget Sullivan was the mother of Mike and Charlie Sullivan. She and her husband, Pete were devout Irish Catholics, and were less than thrilled when Mike began dating the Italian Stella Morandini. They felt worse when Charlie dated the Jewish Hungarian-born Esther Polgar.Ibid., pg. 33. Nonetheless, each son married their respective girlfriends in the 1930s, against the backdrop of the first two terms of Joe Steele's presidency. In 1937, after Mike Sullivan had been convicted for wrecking, Pete and Bridget pleaded with Charlie, who had connections to the Steele Administration, to find a way to save him. Perversely, Charlie also had the bittersweet announcement that Esther was pregnant.Ibid., pgs. 182-184. Charlie Sullivan See: Charlie Sullivan Esther Sullivan See: Esther Sullivan Midori Sullivan See: Midori Sullivan Mike Sullivan See: Mike Sullivan Patrick Sullivan Patrick David Sullivan (born April 1942) was the son and second child of Charlie and Esther Sullivan. He was born a few months after the United States entered World War II. He was named for his parents' respective maternal grandfathers.Ibid., pgs. 260-263. He and his older sister, Sarah, who was born in March 1938, were of a large generation of people who grew up knowing only Joe Steele as the President of the United States. Pete Sullivan Pete Sullivan was the father of Mike and Charlie Sullivan. He and his wife, Bridget were devout Irish Catholics, and were less than thrilled when Mike began dating the Italian Stella Morandini. They felt worse when Charlie dated the Jewish Hungarian-born Esther Polgar.Ibid., pg. 33. Nonetheless, each son married their respective girlfriends in the 1930s, against the backdrop of the first two terms of Joe Steele's presidency. In 1937, after Mike Sullivan had been convicted for wrecking, Pete and Bridget pleaded with Charlie, who had connections to the Steele Administration, to find a way to save him. Perversely, Charlie also had the bittersweet announcement that Esther was pregnant.Ibid., pgs. 182-184. Sarah Sullivan Sarah Sullivan (b. March 1938) was the first child of Charlie and Esther Sullivan. She was born not long after Germany annexed Austria,Ibid., pgs. 195-199. and nine months after her uncle, Mike Sullivan, had been convicted of wrecking and sent to a camp in Montana.Ibid., pgs. 184-186. She and her younger brother, Patrick, who was born in April 1942, were of a large generation of people who grew up knowing only Joe Steele as the President of the United States. Stella Sullivan See: Stella Sullivan References * Category:Prominent Families